1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio codecs and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of electronic equipment, including portable, or handheld, devices. Such handheld devices include laptop, notebook and other personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), CD players, MP3 players, DVD player, AM/FM radio, a pager, cellular telephones, computer memory extension (commonly referred to as a thumb drive), etc. Each of these handheld devices includes one or more integrated circuits to provide the functionality of the device. As an example, a computer may include an audio codec integrated circuit to support the processing of audio signals in order to produce an audio output that is delivered to the user through speakers, headphones or the like.
One concern with the implementation of integrated circuits is the amount of power consumed and the amount of integrated circuit area required to implement a complex circuit. The need exists for power efficient circuits that can be efficiently implemented in an integrated circuit environment.